


Discovered Desire

by ToolMusicLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, but only twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/pseuds/ToolMusicLover
Summary: Anakin decides to make the most out of a newly revealed desire.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 260





	Discovered Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayCheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/gifts).



> Hi friend, Happy Holidays and surprise! I’ve wanted to gift you a fic for a while now, and I finally got round to writing one. It was always going to be smutty and let’s be honest, always a Daddy Kink fic, considering that we talk about Daddy Obi-Wan and Daddy Ewan at least a few times a week. 
> 
> The Obikin fandom is perhaps one of the most supportive fandoms I’ve ever encountered, but mostly I’m grateful that it’s introduced me to lovely people such as you. I hope you enjoy!

It started off as a harmless tease.

He and Obi-Wan had been stationed and touring the Outer Rim for months. They and their men were exhausted, the continuous stream of Separatist reinforcements meant that they hardly had a moment of respite. Their bodies were taut with tension and adrenaline constantly afire throughout their veins.

At first, Anakin had actually enjoyed the thrum of excitement felt whenever a new attack was imminent. His need for some kind of release from the relentless maelstrom of his thoughts meant that battle was the exact type of distraction that he needed. For at least a few hours he was able to forget the deaths of his men, the distrust of the Council and the gut wrenching possibility of harm coming to either Ahsoka or Obi-Wan.

And of course, there was the guaranteed after battle fuck that made his cock ache with want even as he ruthlessly sliced through battle droids. When bloodlust and the exhilaration of a near death experience was still slithering through their bodies, Obi-Wan would hold him down and fuck him until the constant white static of his mind was quietened and he was left an incomprehensible, slurring mess.

But after months of being in one another’s company, barely apart from each other for more than a few hours every few weeks, he and Obi-Wan were beginning to grate on one another. It was only small things at first; Obi-Wan always taking the lead on briefings, him telling Anakin what rotations he should put his men on, ironically reminding him to eat and sleep when Obi-Wan himself looked like he was about to keel over.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was only trying to help, but the constant directives made him grit his teeth and clench his fists. It infuriated him that Obi-Wan sometimes still treated him like a Padawan and not like the equal he was.

To a certain extent he understood, now that he had a Padawan of his own he knew that Obi-Wan was only trying to lessen his burdens by providing support. Nevertheless, it all came to a head when Obi-Wan tried to advise him on the best way to train Ahsoka. How he chose to teach his Padawan wasn’t up for negotiation and so he couldn’t quite help his scathing retort.

“She’s not your Padawan Obi-Wan, she’s mine. And if I say she’s going with Rex to scout out the new droid operatives, then she is,” he growled.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed tiredly, “I merely think it would be best if we studied the droids that we have beforehand so that they’ll be more prepared for whatever they come across.”

He rolled his eyes and continued fiddling with the hilt of his lightsaber, tools strewn around him as he made some slight adjustments.

“And I think its best if Ahsoka got some practical experience, she can handle herself just fine if anything comes up.”

When he glanced up at Obi-Wan it was to the sight of a tired face and worn robes, though his hair remained as perfectly coiffed as always and his slate blue eyes were just as enticing.

A loud sigh greeted his words, “Must you always disagree with me?”

Anakin scoffed. “Must you always be so cautious, you’re such a Daddy,” he said wryly.

He wouldn’t have thought anything of it, the term merely used to tease, if he hadn’t of felt Obi-Wan’s Force signature suddenly smoulder, it’s usual golden warmth darkening to a heated crimson, urgent and magnetic.

His head whipped up in shock, his eyes comically wide in surprise as he stared at Obi-Wan, at his furiously blushing cheeks and his teeth gnawing at his lip nervously. Obi-Wan coughed in obvious discomfort before he made an indiscernible gesture with one hand and scuttled away with a vague excuse to talk to Cody.

Desperate desire still lingered in the air around Anakin, the sensation so intoxicating that he quickly realised that he was hard, straining uncomfortably against his trousers. He glared at the obvious outline of his cock, unsurprised that Obi-Wan’s want had caused such a reaction but shocked as to what had initiated it.

Had that really just happened? Had Obi-Wan really liked being called...Daddy?

Judging by the abrupt pulse of his own cock at the mere thought, Obi-Wan wasn’t alone in his desire.

_Oh,_ Anakin thought with a grin, this was going to be fun.

***

“Anakin!”

His azure blade slashed through one, two, three battle droids as he dodged to the left then rolled, jumping up into a defensive stance as he cut down the final mark of the Separatist battalion.

He glanced at Obi-Wan with an arrogant smirk before easily calling upon the Force and propelling himself to land by his former Master’s side. His chest heaved and sweat dripped down his face as he stared at a frustrated Obi-Wan.

“I told you to wait for me,” Obi-Wan scorned, his cheeks red from exertion and his copper hair slightly tousled.

“Why would I do that when I can defeat them on my own?” he asked, tilting his head, defiance etched into the very stance of his body.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I may not be your Master anymore but I’m still in charge here Anakin, you need to follow my orders.”

With easy confidence Anakin leant back against a decimated tank, the long lines of his body displayed alluringly. “You might not be my Master anymore but you are my Daddy, aren’t you?”

Anakin almost laughed when Obi-Wan’s body jerked in surprise, his mouth dropping open and the tips of his ears reddening.

“What?” Obi-Wan breathed.

When their eyes drew together, arresting and instinctive, the air between them grew humid and Anakin licked his dry lips as he basked in the growing heat of their shared desire.

Slowly, he ran his flesh hand through his knotted curls and formed a fist, imitating the way Obi-Wan would grip his hair as he thrust into him. Unbecoming pride filled his chest when Obi-Wan’s eyes noticeably darkened at the gesture and just as he was about to utter those two syllables Obi-Wan’s comm chimed, snapping the tension between them with a loud shrill. 

Anakin grunted in frustration as Obi-Wan answered and Cody asked for his immediate presence. So, with begrudging steps Anakin followed, wondering when he’d next be able to get Obi-Wan alone. Not that Obi-Wan was being particularly helpful, he had avoided being alone with Anakin at all costs since the impromptu revelation of his desire a few weeks ago, and that was despite Anakin’s numerous innuendos and downright salacious remarks that had always, somehow, tempted Obi-Wan in the past.

He glared at the shifting muscles of Obi-Wan’s back as they walked towards their base, confident that he would be able to wear him down eventually. The only problem was that Obi-Wan was difficult, he was stubborn and calm and could almost always out do Anakin in matters concerning personal control. Most worryingly was the restlessness that had begun to drum just beneath Anakin’s skin, that incessant itch that only Obi-Wan could scratch but that had been denied to him these past few weeks.

Luckily for them both, Anakin was persistent and didn’t care who caved first, so long as that by the end of the month he had Obi-Wan bending him over as Anakin crooned _Daddy_.

***

Anakin’s leg jiggled, the repetitive motion drawing an excessive eye roll from Ahsoka and lips pulled taught in displeasure from Obi-Wan. Rex and Cody were either oblivious to his fidgeting or they simply didn’t care. Either way, he was agitated to the point of distraction, his attention constantly flickering to elsewhere whilst the others discussed the imminent Separatist attack.

The Separatist’s stagnation of the past week had left him frayed and over eager for a shred of activity, something, a _nything,_ that would help dull his need to act and muffle the incessant noise of his own mind. Usually, it was never given the chance to get this bad. Obi-Wan would have taken him aside, rendered him speechless and Anakin would have once again had peace. Except Obi-Wan was still being insufferably stubborn. The guilty look in Obi-Wan’s eyes informed Anakin that he at least knew he was being somewhat ridiculous, but apparently his pride was still hindering him from succumbing to Anakin’s coaxing.

It wasn’t just Obi-Wan’s calm presence he longed for, but also the urgency he had for something most unexpected. He had known that he was interested in Obi-Wan’s desire, if only for the pure want he had felt from Obi-Wan that day, but now there was an ache within himself that hungered for the same thing.

In the past fortnight he hadn’t been able to get a hand around himself without imagining that somehow filthy word – Daddy – being uttered from his eager mouth as Obi-Wan fucked him, as he took Anakin into his mouth, as he gripped both their cocks until they were spent. He wanted it, wanted it with a desperate need that he had never experienced before, and seeing as Obi-Wan refused to be alone with him there was only one way he was going to get what he wanted.

By confronting Obi-Wan with it, no matter who was around.

His internal musings were interrupted when Rex let out an abnormally loud snort, “Didn’t the informant say that there was going to be at least two thousand of them?”

“He did,” Ahsoka chimed in, “but his daughter said something else, right?”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking at his beard in consideration, “she didn’t seem to agree with her Father.”

Anakin bit his lip in sudden contemplation – he knew he shouldn’t, he knew it wouldn’t be appropriate, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

“Don’t you mean her Daddy?” he said casually, employing all of his will power to keep a straight face.

A head whipped over to look at him, dark blue eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed red. Obi-Wan looked furious and Anakin felt giddy with the knowledge.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, face and tone stern. “I meant her Father.”

He hummed quietly, eyes roving over the others, all of who were deathly still and seemingly aware that they shouldn’t interrupt. “I guess Father and Daddy do have different connotations to some people,” he observed, shrewdly meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“I know they do for me.”

It wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone else, but the slight hitch of Obi-Wan’s breath told him that Obi-Wan had received his message loud and clear. Arousal jolted thick and heavy in his stomach when Obi-Wan’s gaze turned from enraged to ravenous.

The moment abruptly ended when Rex coughed, his expression long suffering and unsurprised. “So...do we trust the informant or his daughter?”

“He may have been a Separatist supporter once upon a time but he’s provided us with trustworthy information since, we should trust him I say,” Cody explained, as indifferent to whatever was going on between the two General’s as he always was.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan agreed, “let’s prepare for a full scale attack then.”

Rex and Cody nodded and swiftly walked away, with Ahsoka deftly attempting to follow them.

“Snips,” Anakin called, “wait up, I’m going to come as well.”

Ahsoka glanced between him and Obi-Wan, a grimace on her face. “Don’t you need to stay and report to the Council with Master Obi-Wan?”

“No, I think Obi-Wan’s got it,” he said, with a brief look at the older man.

“Actually Anakin, I think it would be best if you joined. I would like to speak with you afterwards as well.”

Anakin bit at his lip in deliberation, although he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Obi-Wan right now he knew that nothing would come of it. Obi-Wan always ensured that the mission came first and foremost and right then they both had a lot of work to do. Whilst Anakin appreciated Obi-Wan’s request to talk, he didn’t know if he would be able to stand the temptation of being alone without them being able to act on their wants.

“Err – I don’t think – “

“ _Darling_ ,” Obi-Wan said softly, and with a hint of a request.

He quickly glanced at Ahsoka whose lekku’s had noticeably darkened in embarrassment and who was resolutely avoiding looking at either him or Obi-Wan by gazing up at the sky. Anakin smiled at her fondly, she knew about him and Obi-Wan of course, though it wasn’t ever discussed between them. Quite horrifically, she’d only found out because Anakin wasn’t exactly quiet whilst in the throes of passion.

Anakin felt his resolve waver under Obi-Wan’s imploring tone, but ultimately, if he wasn’t going to get fucked today then he didn’t want to be around Obi-Wan – with his captivating eyes and that crisp Coruscanti accent that always rendered him weak at the knees.

With an apologetic shrug he turned away, Ahsoka falling in step alongside him, and tried to ignore the heated gaze that he knew was being directed at his retreating back.

***

The azure column of his blade swung by his side as he stalked across the battlefield, smoke billowing around him from obliterated tanks and the now useless battle droids laid amongst scorched earth, interspersed with men whose names he swore to remember – though he knew he wouldn’t be able to, there was just too many of them.

The fighting had ended hours ago and he should have been with Obi-Wan and Rex, talking with the captured tactical droid but he had opted to search the remnants of the war ravaged area instead. It was useless, he had been looking for hours and he knew that the survivors had already been identified but he was unable to do anything else. His body felt aflame with adrenaline, his thoughts frenetic and difficult to grapple. Tremors wracked his body, and he wasn’t sure if the slightest wind would be able to knock him over or if it’d only help the turbulence of his mind.

He was hanging on a precipice and he didn’t know what to do.

Perhaps his distress was an easily tangible ball of webs for Obi-Wan to see, or perhaps he just knew Anakin well enough to know what he needed, but never had he been more grateful than when Obi-Wan stalked over to him, swept his gaze across his form, looked him in the eye and said, “Come with me.”

***

As soon as the door shut behind them in an obscure abandoned room Obi-Wan shoved him against the wall and kissed him, his teeth biting harshly at his lips until Anakin gasped, his mouth dropping open and Obi-Wan’s demanding tongue licking against his own. He moaned hotly and reciprocated eagerly, sucked on Obi-Wan’s tongue and ran hurried hands across every part of him that he could reach.

Their bodies rubbed together, the friction more hindering than helpful, but he didn’t care. He needed this; he needed to feel Obi-Wan, to have his hands roaming his body and his mouth sucking marks into his skin.

A hand was brought up to his curls, where it made a fist and dragged his head back forcibly. The tingling pain of his scalp only made him pant harder.

“Say it,” Obi-Wan ordered, trailing a hard line of kisses down his throat.

His breath hitched when Obi-Wan’s teeth dragged perfectly against a particularly sensitive spot. How was it that Obi-Wan knew all the right places that made his body shiver from want? He suspected it was more to do with the fact that it was _Obi-Wan_ touching him than anything else.

“Say what?” he feigned, gasping against Obi-Wan’s ear, the puffs of his breath making copper hair flutter charmingly.

“You’ve been teasing me with it for weeks, darling.” A final mark was sucked into his neck before Obi-Wan pulled away to look at him, his eyes dark with lust. “Now, say it.”

Anticipation made his heart thump madly in his ears before he eventually whispered, “Daddy.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut as he breathed out a quiet, “ _Oh –_ fuck.”

Anakin swallowed thickly, his and Obi-Wan’s combined arousal thickening the air so that it hung heavy and addictive between them. Dilated eyes opened and locked onto his – he and Obi-Wan had always been passionate whenever they came together, but never before had Obi-Wan looked at him with such open desperation and hunger.

“Please,” he breathed, his hands shaking as he gripped the outline of his cock over the rough fabric of his trousers. “ _Please –_ Daddy.”

His plea snapped Obi-Wan out of whatever fog he had been in, for he grabbed Anakin by his curls and dragged him into a filthy kiss, their tongues meeting fervently as they moaned and panted hotly between slick spit lips.

With a firm hand on the nape of his neck Obi-Wan pulled him away from the wall, quickly spun him around and shoved him across a table. He whined high and needy when his hips and cock caught uncomfortably against the edge, but it swiftly petered off into a guttural groan when his hips were dragged back by forceful hands, his legs kicked apart and a body plastered itself along his back, Obi-Wan’s large hand coming down to rub at his hard cock roughly.

“Do you want it that much?” Obi-Wan murmured into his neck, the solid pressure of his hand never ceasing. “Look at you,” he teased, his thumb tracing over the thick leaking head, “you’re already wet and gagging for it.”

He gasped out a _yes_ and attempted to grind into the hard length pressed against his arse, only to groan in frustration when he was met with layers of fabric.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Obi-Wan purred. “Daddy will give it to you.”

Anakin choked on a sharp desperate noise at that, his cock throbbing and his legs trembling from sudden overwhelming want. Hearing the title spoken by Obi-Wan, and having the confirmation of their mutual desire, made his body vibrate with lust. Just a month ago he never would have thought that the word _Daddy_ would make his breath stutter and his cock leak, yet it undeniably did.

“ _Force,_ ” he whimpered against his out stretched arms.

Shaking hands began urgently pulling the ties of his trousers apart, swiftly pulling them and his small clothes down, where with Obi-Wan’s help he hurriedly removed them from one leg, leaving him bent and bared. A hand trailed over his bare hips and arse, stroking the soft skin.

“My pouch,” Anakin moaned, “in my pouch.”

Usually Obi-Wan would have made some sarcastic remark about his lack of patience, but it appeared that he wasn’t alone in his frenzy today, for Obi-Wan rapidly undone the pouch attached to his belt and pulled out the packet of bacta always kept there.

Slick fingers soon circled his hole and at the first press in of one finger he hissed, the initial burn uncomfortable. A hand stroked soothingly along his back until his hole became lax and a second finger was pushed inside. Obi-Wan quickly built up a rhythm, his thick fingers thrusting and scissoring, preparing him promptly and efficiently. Anakin groaned when the third finger finally joined the other two, at long last feeling some pressure and resemblance of the fullness that was to come. But, he didn’t want to wait any longer, he had already waited weeks.

“Now,” he pled, “please – now.”

Anakin rolled his shoulders and canted his hips back harshly, trying to get the fingers in deeper.

“You need more – “

He groaned in frustration and clenched around the fingers inside him.

“I need your cock, I _need_ it – _please_ ,” he whined, leaking frantic desire into the Force around them.

Indecision coloured Obi-Wan’s signature, but Anakin was far too impatient for that. So with a sly smile he looked over his shoulder, his eyes smouldering with passion as he took in the sight of a desperate Obi-Wan, his pupils blown wide, his chest heaving and sweat dampening his hair so that the roots turned dark.

“Don’t you want to fuck me? Push your cock inside me?” Obi-Wan’s nostrils flared, his fingers thrusting harder.

Their darkened eyes met as he whispered intimately, “Let me be good for you – please, _Daddy_.”

He whimpered when fingers were pulled out of him sharply, but couldn’t help his smug smile as he faced forwards once more and listened to the familiar sound of Obi-Wan undoing his own trousers and slicking up his cock.

Anakin gasped open mouthed and overwhelmed when Obi-Wan pushed inside, his cock thick and heavy and breaching him achingly slowly. Usually he would have more prep, but this, _oh_ he groaned, this was perfect. He was able to feel the individual ridges scrape against his walls, each throb emitted when he clenched and the rough moan Obi-Wan gave as a result.

The pressure of slowly being fucked open was everything he loved and as Obi-Wan finally settled he could only whimper, overcome in the best possible way. When Obi-Wan didn’t move he couldn’t help the squirm of his hips, impatient for the slick slide feeling of Obi-Wan’s hard cock driving into him. A sudden loud slap echoed around the room, followed a moment later by a sharp sting against his right arse cheek. His eyes widened in surprise before his body shuddered.

“Patience, darling,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I can’t,” he whined, canting his hips back. “Please – _please_ give it to me, Daddy.”

Something demanding and covetous unfurled in the Force, Obi-Wan’s signature darkening with want. He had seen an unravelled Obi-Wan many, many times, but never would he have guessed that the poised and polished Jedi Master would snarl and shake with such base passion – it was intoxicating.

Obi-Wan pulled out of him abruptly, shoved his head down onto the table with a rough hand against the back of his neck and gripped his hip in a white knuckle hold before slamming back inside.

Anakin’s hands scrambled on the table and his knees buckled as he sobbed, “ _Daddy,_ fuck – “

“Like that,” Obi-Wan rasped, his hips snapping forward. “Take it just like that.”

His chest heaved and sweat gathered along his skin, his robes stifling as they stuck to him, the curls gathered in Obi-Wan’s grip tangling as beads dotted along his hairline. The table beneath him rattled as Obi-Wan thrust long and deep repeatedly, his pace brutal so that the sound of their skin slapping together was constant and lurid in the quiet room. With every relentless surge Anakin’s cock slapped up against his stomach, the stiff head smearing precome onto his robes and the remaining rivulets dripping down his length to gather amongst his wirly curls.

He was chanting he realised, desperate keens falling free from his open mouth in a steady stream of _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy._ His tone turned high and shrill whenever Obi-Wan would thrust in particularly hard, his cock resting against his loosened hole before plunging back in ruthlessly. Anakin braced his hands as best as he could, his spine arching and his hips attempting to wriggle despite the firm grip Obi-Wan had on him, anchoring him even as he tried to buck into each roll of Obi-Wan’s hips.

They must have made quite a sight. Him with his legs spread obscenely wide, held down by a firm hand, biting and slurring into his bicep as he was split open on the cock of a man known for his patience and control. And Obi-Wan, _oh_ Anakin couldn’t see him but he knew that endearing lock of hair had fallen into his face, bouncing every time he fucked into him forcefully, an intent gleam in his eye and his grip so tight that Anakin knew there would be bruises on his hip.

He moaned, low and wanton, at just the thought of it.

_This_ was what he loved, and what he was only able to get from Obi-Wan. His thick, weighty cock filling him so that he became loose and pliant, his body yielding and his mind blissfully blank as he allowed Obi-Wan to give him what he needed.

It was often like this between them, except now there was the added addition of something he’d never expected, let alone wanted just as much as he did in that moment. And Anakin employed it relentlessly, whining a desperate _Daddy_ and listening to Obi-Wan growl as he thrust harder and deeper.

He felt ruinous, his legs trembling and his mouth moving without his permission, begging for more even as his body was jostled furiously and the filthy slick noise of his hole being owned filled the humid air.

It made him ache with a contentment he hadn’t even known he yearned for.

“Daddy, _please_ –“ he slurred, a warning and a plea, a battle between wanting the moment to never end and the frisson of pleasure building at the base of his spine.

Another sharp sting blossomed on his right cheek, Obi-Wan’s palm slapping against it with the perfect amount of pressure. “Beg for it, darling.”

His cry of frustration quickly transformed into babbled pleading, “Please – _Daddy_ _–_ let me come, _please_ let me come – let me come on your cock – “

Obi-Wan made a choked rough sound before removing his hand from Anakin’s hip and wrapping it around his cock. Anakin gasped, overwhelmed from the perfect slide and the ferocious pace of Obi-Wan’s thrusts. His body pulled itself taught, his back arching and his toes curling, teetering on the very brink of release.

“Such a good boy, taking what Daddy gives you.”

He let out a gutted desperate sob as his body jerked, shuddering whilst his cock pulsed and four long powerful spurts of come streaked across the table. Breathy hitches kept being pulled from him as Obi-Wan continued pounding into him, his slick hole clamping down on Obi-Wan’s cock whilst he shook from pleasure.

It left him stunned, loose limbed and trembling as unending waves of euphoria continued to wash over him. His hazy mind soon recognised the change in rhythm of Obi-Wan’s pace, now short and frantic, that indicated his own impending orgasm. Anakin groaned, determined to feel the exquisite sensation of Obi-Wan throbbing inside him.

“Are you gunna come in me, Daddy? Are you gunna fill me up – “

Obi-Wan cut him off with a loud guttural groan, his hips snapping forward one last time before his cock thickened and a flood of hot wet come filled him.

“Fuck, Anakin – _fuck –_ “

The spasms of Obi-Wan’s hips and the pulses of his cock seemed endless, pleasure saturating the Force until their breathing quietened and Obi-Wan eventually rested soft inside him.

When Obi-Wan pulled out Anakin felt warm come trickle out of his loosened hole and dribble down his thighs luridly.

Behind him, Obi-Wan’s breath caught at the sight.

“Can I?”

Obi-Wan always asked and it never failed to make liquid warmth pool in his stomach.

“Yes,” he slurred, listening as Obi-Wan dropped to his knees.

When Obi-Wan had first done this Anakin had been hesitant, he hadn’t quite understood why Obi-Wan wanted to do something so...odd. Now though, he wanted it more often than not and Obi-Wan always gave it to him when they had time.

It was intimate in a way that he couldn’t explain and something he would only ever allow Obi-Wan to do.

He groaned lowly as Obi-Wan licked away the come running down his thighs, then gasped, eyes blinking wide, as Obi-Wan grasped his globes and spread him wide, swiping his tongue over his sensitive hole.

Obi-Wan moaned, desperate and intoxicated, at the first heady taste of them mixed together. He lapped at him softly and cleaned him with gentle licks. Occasionally, his tongue would slip inside, determinedly pushing his come further in.

“ _Oh –_ “ he squirmed, “Daddy.”

A lewd groan sounded as Obi-Wan sucked and slurped away, his tongue and lips at juxtaposition to the way his cock had just fucked him hard and rough.

When the sensation became too much and he wriggled Obi-Wan gave him one final reverent kiss before moving away.

“Come here darling,” Obi-Wan said.

He glanced behind himself to the unsurprisingly erotic sight of Obi-Wan with spit and come wet amongst his beard, his cheeks a deep red and his hair wonderfully dishevelled. Anakin’s cock gave a valiant twitch against his thigh.

He looked at the cold hard concrete beside Obi-Wan, unimpressed. “You want me to sit on the floor.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “Well there are no chairs and I don’t see you walking out of here anytime soon.”

Indignant of his wounded pride, Anakin huffed and straightened himself, pulled on his trousers and attempted to move away. His legs buckled and he quickly grabbed the table lest he fell to the floor.

He blushed furiously and shot Obi-Wan an infuriated glare when he failed to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

With a face so red he worried he could charge a vibroblade Anakin lowered himself to the floor and laid beside Obi-Wan, their hands automatically clasping together as he rested his head on Obi-Wan’s outstretched arm.

“It wasn’t too much?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Anakin raised an amused eyebrow, “Did it seem like too much when I was begging for more?”

“Hmm, I suppose not.”

He gave Obi-Wan a reassuring smile, “It wasn’t too much. You know I like it like that.”

His hand was brought up to soft lips and kissed so tenderly that his heart stuttered with happiness. “I do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he queried, curious. He and Obi-Wan had always been open and honest about their preferences in bed, and he couldn’t help but be a little bit hurt that he hadn’t been trusted with this.

Obi-Wan stared at him, slightly incredulous. “It’s not exactly a normal thing Anakin, I’m not your father, and nor do I want to be. It’s the...” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Anakin stroked a soothing hand through his thick hair, suddenly understanding. “It’s the control you like.”

The following silence was all the confirmation he needed.

“It’s not just that,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I want to look after you and give you all that you need. Sometimes I can tell that everything can be a bit too much, and that well...”

Anakin grinned, “And that a good hard fuck helps.”

An exasperated sigh was given, but fondness still leaked into the Force around them. “Do you have to put it so crudely? But yes, I know that it helps you and so of course I like doing it.”

He smiled at Obi-Wan, grateful that he had the devotion of a man who knew him so well. Fingers carded through his sweaty hair and he sighed, relaxed and sore in all the right places.

“And you? Did you only do it for me, or...?” Obi-Wan murmured, glancing away in embarrassment.

Anakin pulled himself onto his elbow and leaned over Obi-Wan, catching his gaze so that he would see the sincerity of his reply. “I liked it, _a lot_ ,” he sighed, watching the harsh fluorescent light glint of Obi-Wan’s hair as he ran his fingers through it. “When it first came up, all those weeks ago, I thought I just liked it because you so obviously wanted it, but I know now that _I_ like it too.” Even though he knew it was a reciprocated want his cheeks still heated and his eyes flickered away, unusually self-conscious. “When it’s just you and me, when we’re like this, I want you to be my Daddy.”

Anxiety coiled in his stomach for a brief moment before Obi-Wan called his name, softly and laced with understanding. His chin was pulled towards Obi-Wan and affectionate blue eyes met his own, “Anything – you know I’ll always do anything I can for you.” A playful smile was chucked his way, “And it’s hardly a chore, especially when we both want it.”

Anakin beamed, his joy wide and clear for the both of them to see. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he licked his dry lips, his expression purposefully sinful, “ _Daddy._ ”

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan groaned, both in vexation and interest. “We don’t have time, we’re actually meant to be in a debriefing right now, not doing this.”

The tips of his fingers trailed across Obi-Wan’s lips, feeling his slightly quickened breath, then his gaze roamed across Obi-Wan’s body, landing on his cock. It was still exposed and rested against his thigh; Anakin watched it slowly begin to rise under his heated gaze.

“Your cock doesn’t agree,” he commented, an eyebrow arched knowingly.

Obi-Wan’s answering sigh was deliberately loud, “Yes, I know.”

Anakin smirked and then swiftly gripped the now half-hard cock, the remaining bacta allowing his hand to glide along it easily. Obi-Wan gasped, his mouth dropping open in both surprise and delight. Before Obi-Wan could say anything Anakin kissed him, their mouths opening and their tongues meeting in a gentle slick slide. He moaned softly when he tasted the musk of Obi-Wan on his own tongue, and couldn’t help the resulting squeeze of the now hard cock in his hand. They spent a long time tasting one another, enjoying each other’s presence and the brief respite from all their responsibilities.

With a smug leer Anakin suddenly pulled himself away and jumped to his feet, this time on slightly more stable legs, ensuring that his clothes were in place and all the while resolutely avoiding Obi-Wan’s eyes. When he finally glanced down it was to the sight of an amorous Obi-Wan, panting, with his eyes half mast and his mouth bitten red. His cock lay thick and heavy against his thigh and Anakin went from half-hard to rigid as his eyes swept across all of Obi-Wan’s alluring form.

_Force,_ what he wouldn’t give for him and Obi-Wan to be left alone and uninterrupted for just one evening.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan prompted, sounding both bewildered and irritated.

“Did you forget that we have a debriefing? We’re already late as it is, Obi-Wan.”

He rubbed a hand across his face, but it done nothing to hide the twitch of his lips.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his brows pulling down in disbelief. “Did you just do that on purpose?!”

His feigned shrug of indifference was met with an exaggerated huff. “Well I can hardly leave now, can I?” Obi-Wan asked, aggravated, as he clambered to his feet.

“You know your robes will hide it, or you could help yourself out,” he said, trying not to laugh when Obi-Wan sent him an incensed scowl. He watched as Obi-Wan pulled his cock inside his trousers and began binding the ties, his robes falling down to cover the hard outline of himself. With intent steps he walked up to Obi-Wan and smoothed back his ruffled hair as he spoke, “Or, we can go to the debriefing, where you’re going to report to the Council all the whilst thinking about how later on tonight I’m going to ride you hard and deep whilst I call you Daddy.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped up to meet his, the irises devoured almost instantaneously as insatiable need once again settled on his face.

“Anakin,” he warned.

Without even needing to look he knew that Obi-Wan had his hands clasped behind his back, gripping each other tightly in a silent command to not reach out and touch. It was both humbling and compelling to know that he ignited such thirst within a man as level headed as Obi-Wan, and Anakin hoped that would never change.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and walked to the door, opening it and shivering as cold air greeted him. “Come on,” he said, his head tilting to outside, “the sooner we get this done the sooner we can find a room.”

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, a hand running through his hair and across his robes as he tried to gather his composure.

When Anakin stepped outside he sent Obi-Wan a final smirk over his shoulder, his stomach fluttering from excitement as he whispered an intimate, “ _Daddy_.”

He couldn’t help but smile when Obi-Wan’s rushed footsteps followed after him as he walked away, the Force alight with restless anticipation for what was assuredly going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toolmusiclover)


End file.
